powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enchanted Armor
The power to create enchanted armors with magical properties. Variation of Clothing Generation and Power Suit. Opposite to High-Tech Exoskeleton. Also Called *Enchanted Exoskeleton *Magic/Magical Armor/Exoskeleton Capabilities The user can create a suit of armor with enchanted magical properties and with their own special abilities, they can even be used to resist certain attacks because of the magical aura that surrounds the suits. The user can even utilize magical spells from their armor for attack or defensive purposes in any way, shape, or form. Applications *Clothing Generation *Magic Gauntlet *Power Suit Variations *Enchanted Symbiotic Exoskeleton *High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton Associations *Magic **Spell Casting *Magic Augmentation *Magic Bestowal *Magic Weaponry *Magical Energy Manipulation *Magically Enhanced Physiology *Mystic Object Limitations *The users may find this power difficult to use when up against anti-magic power users. Known Users Known Suits Gallery File:Demon_Armor_Incursio.png|''Demon Armor: Incursio'' (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. File:Carnage_Incarnate_Grand_Chariot.png|''Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot'' (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. File:Berserker Armor.jpg|The Berserker Armor (Berserk) serves as Guts’ trump card against powerful apostles, allowing him to utilize his full strength. However, it inflicts temporary insanity allowing the user to ignore pain and natural subconscious limitations at the cost of their health and sanity. Joanna Wise Combat Ready.jpg|Joanna Wise (Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 11) manifests magical purple armor around her body to fight Buffy. Golden-Paladin.jpg|Roland de Ronceval (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) wears magical armor forged from the bones of angels, allowing him to fly and enhancing his abilities to enable him to fight on par with Dracula. Garo Armor.jpg|The Garo Armor (GARO), a mystical suit of armor made from Soul Metal designed to exterminate demons called Horrors. File:Trollhunters_Amulet_of_Daylight.jpg|The Amulet of Daylight (Trollhunters)… File:Trollhunters_1.jpg|…materialize the Trollhunter Armor. Keyblade Armor.png|The Keyblade Armor (Kingdom Hearts) allows the user to survive in space, resist the corruption of darkness, and aids in combat. Guile_Hideout.png|Guile Hideout's (Pokemon Adventures) armor, Eternity, has a different time zone inside due to Palkia and Dialga's hand in creating it. Michael Lane.jpg|Michael Lane/Azrael (DC Comics) wears the magical Suit of Sorrows, which enhances his strength and speed, but allows has the risk of driving him insane if he does not keep his soul pure. Overdrivebattlizer.jpg|Mack Hartford/Red Overdrive Ranger (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) is his Red Sentinel Armor. Armlet.jpg|Jeanne (Jeanne D'Arc) like other Armlet users can change into different types of armors. InuYasha.png|Inuyasha's (InuYasha) Robe of the Fire Rat is tougher than any human-made armor, fireproof and has self-repairing properties. File:Magic_Armor.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda Twlight Princess) surrounds Link in an aura of invincibility as long as he has magic/rupees. Iron Man Armor Model 37 (Iron Destroyer).jpg|The Iron Destroyer (Marvel Comics) MGE Living Armor.jpg|Living Armor (Monster Girl Encyclopedia). Masou Gakuen HxH Volume 10 Black White 13 Reiri.jpg|Hida Reiri ((Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) wearing Zecros, the strongest Heart Hybrid Gear, which was installed into her body and can be summoned when she calls it name. Rakudai Volume 13 Black Knight.jpg|Iris Ascarid (Rakudai Kishi Eiyuutan) Device takes the form of a suit of armor and a halberd called Orichalcos. SaijakuBahamut v15 color Fugil.jpg|A Drag-Ride (Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle). Excalibursonicv16.png|Exalibur Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Items Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Common Powers